Bad Fact
by Akihime Guya
Summary: Ulquiorra seorang anak pengusaha kaya yang mempunyai masa lalu yang begitu pahit. Tapi sejak pertemuannya dengan Orihime, ia mulai menyukai gadis tersebut. Padahal Orihime membawa sejuta kepahitan yang menjadi tujuannya balas dendam. Chap 2 update.
1. Chapter 1

Hoey... Tika kembali lagi.. Ah.. Ini fic ke-8ku.. Pairnya selalu UlquiHime. Kok aku nggak bosan ya nulis tentang pair ini? Yah.. Ini adalah pair favoritku! Pertama kali aku tahu ffn ya dari pair ini. Jadi, mungkin aku akan buat UlquiHime teruus... Habis, nih pair unik sih..

Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite Kubo.

Pair : UlquiHime

Genre : Family and Romance

Rated : T

Summary : Ulquiorra seorang anak pengusaha kaya yang mempunyai masa lalu yang begitu pahit. Tapi sejak pertemuannya dengan Orihime, ia mulai menyukai gadis tersebut. Padahal Orihime membawa sejuta kepahitan yang menjadi tujuannya balas dendam. Dan ketika gadis senja tersebut harus memilih.

.

.

.

Ketika aku harus memilih...

Dendam

atau

Orang tua

**Bad Fact**

**by**

**Ara Nara Tika**

Soul Society-Di mana anak bernama Ulquiorra berusia 7 tahun.

"Ulquiorra," panggil Rangiku. Tangannya yang masih mulus membelai lembut rambut Ulquiorra.

"Ya, Ibu?"

"Bagaimana sekolahmu hari ini?"

"Seperi biasa. Tidak ada yang menarik."

"Kenapa bicara begitu?"

"Teman-teman menghinaku kalau aku ini anak kutukan."

"Tapi, Grimmjow tetap mau berteman denganmu, kan?"

"Dia tetap mengikutiku meskipun ku tahu dia selalu sial jika dekat-dekat denganku."

"Hihi. Dia anak yang baik."

"Terlalu baik menurutku."

"Tapi, kau senang, kan punya teman seperti dia?"

"Sepertinya begitu. Aku tidak peduli padanya jika dia selalu sial."

"Ulquiorra, jangan dengarkan perkataan orang. Kau anak Ibu. Bukan anak kutukan. Kau tidak pernah membuat orang lain sial."

"Buktinya, Ibu sial kan jika dekat-dekat denganku? Kita hidup miskin. Kenapa Ibu tidak membuangku saja?"

"Ulquiorra, Ibu menyayangimu. Menurut Ibu, ini sudah cukup. Jika kau tidak suka dengan kehidupan kita yang miskin, Ibu akan bekerja lebih keras lagi. Kita akan jadi kaya. Akan Ibu buktikan kalau kau bukan pembawa sial."

"Daripada Ibu kerja keras, lebih baik Ibu bilang di mana Ayah. Dari dulu aku tidak tahu wajah Ayahku."

Mata Rangiku membulat. Tapi, ia menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

"Kau ingin tahu di mana Ayahmu?" Rangiku menghela nafas. "Ini terlalu awal untuk Ibu ceritakan."

"Kenapa? Apa karna usiaku baru 7 tahun?"

Rangiku menggeleng. "Bukan. Ini terlalu rumit."

"Hei, Ulquiorra!" sapa Grimmjow.

"Ada apa?" tanya Ulquiorra datar.

"Seperti biasa. Kau selalu datar. Berangkat sekolah tanpa menyapamu rasanya tidak enak."

"Terserah kau saja."

"Ah... Kau ini!" Grimmjow menepuk punggung Ulquiorra. "Ua!"

Bruk!

"Kau tidak pa pa, Grimmjow?"

"Tidak pa pa. Hei! Kenapa ada kulit pisang di sini?"

"Sudah ku bilang, jika dekat-dekat denganku kau akan kena sial."

"Ah. Kulit pisang itu hanya kebetulan kok! Tidak ada hubungannya dengan kesialan."

"Sudah ku bilangi kau tidak percaya."

"Kau kan baru kelas 1 SD. Mana mungkin aku percaya. Yang ku percayai itu ya seperti omongan orang tuaku."

"Aku tidak pernah percaya pada Ibuku."

"Kenapa?"

"Karna dia tidak memberi tahu keberadaan Ayahku."

"Mungkin Ayahmu itu teroris. Jadi, Ibumu takut jika kau tahu. Hahaha..."

"Ada benarnya juga." Ulquiorra berpikir.

"Jangan dianggap serius. Aku hanya bercanda."

"Benar. Ayahku mungkin seorang penjahat."

"Ulquiorra, kau ingin bertemu Ayahmu, kan?"

"Hn," tampak secercah cahaya di mata Ulquiorra.

"Ikut Ibu. Kita ke rumah Ayah."

"Aku ingin kau menjaganya," kata Rangiku.

"Jadi dia anak kita? Anak yang selama ini kau ceritakan padaku? Dia sama sekali tidak mirip kita berdua," kata Gin.

"Tapi dia anak kita!"

"Ayolah, Ran. Rambutku putih, rambutmu jingga, mana mungkin punya anak berambut hitam, bermata hijau, berkulit pucat."

"Kau tidak percaya?"

"Baiklah. Aku percaya. Lalu kenapa kau membawanya kemari?"

"Dia ingin bertemu denganmu. Aku ingin kau tinggal bersamanya."

"Kenapa? Apa kau sudah bosan merawatnya? Kau sendiri kan yang dulu minta mengasuhnya? Dia lahir tanpa ikatan pernikahan."

"Ya. Aku hanya masa lalumu. Aku hanya sampah! Tapi dia anakmu! Aku tidak ingin kau menyakitinya."

"Aku menyayanginya. Seperti sayangku padamu. Seandainya dulu aku tidak dijodohkan. Seandainya aku tidak menikahi Unohana dan menuruti keinginan orang tuaku."

"Semua telah terjadi. Tidak ada yang perlu disesali. Ulquiorra akan lebih bahagia jika tinggal bersamamu. Aku hanya membawa penderitaan baginya," mata Rangiku berkaca-kaca.

"Ulquiorra, ini Ayahmu. Namanya Gin."

"Ayah?"

"Mulai sekarang kau tinggal bersama dia, ya?"

"Ibu juga tinggal bersama Ayah, kan?"

"Tidak. Ibu harus pergi. Kau harus bersama ayahmu. Apapun yang terjadi, kau harus tinggal bersama ayahmu!" kata Rangiku tegas.

"Aku hanya ingin tinggal bersama ibu.."

"Tidak boleh! Ibu hanya membawa penderitaan bagimu! Jangan temui ibu lagi!" Rangiku berbalik dan meninggalkan Ulquiorra juga Gin.

"Ibu.. Kenapa? Ayah, hentikan Ibu. Jangan biarkan Ibu pergi.."

"Ibumu itu orang yang bodoh. Dari dulu tidak pernah berubah."

"Kenapa kau membawa anak itu kemari?" bentak Unohana.

"Dia anakku. Apa salah jika aku merawatnya?"

"Aku tidak mau merawat anak dari selingkuhanmu!"

"Rangiku bukan selingkuhanku. Dia cintaku." Gin mempertegas ucapannya.

"Jika tidak ada aku, kau tidak akan seperti ini."

"Oke! Oke! Aku minta maaf sebelum menikahimu aku menghamilinya. Tapi, terimalah dia. Perlakukan dia seperti Ishida dan Nelliel."

"Kenapa aku harus melakukannya?"

"Perusahaanmu." Gin tersenyum rubah.

Unohana bertambah marah. "Baiklah. Aku tidak percaya Ayah menjodohkanku dengan penjahat sepertimu. Licik!"

Meja makan yang dipenuhi berbagai hidangan, kini telah habis setengahnya. Ulquiorra hanya menatap makanannya tanpa menyentuhnya.

"Ulquiorra, kau tidak makan?" tanya Gin.

"Aku tidak ingin makan jika tidak bersama Ibu."

"Ibumu pasti sedih jika kau tidak mau makan."

"Ayah, Ibu kenapa? Kenapa dia berubah begitu?"

"Jangan makan sambil bicara!" bentak Unohana. "Dan kau-anak selingkuhan, jika kau tidak mau makan, tidak usah makan!"

"Unohana!" bentak Gin.

"Kenapa? Keluarga kita berantakan gara-gara ada dia!"

"Hentikan ucapanmu atau ku robek mulutmu!"

"Papa, Mama, hentikan!" seru Nelliel.

"Lupakan saja apa yang ku katakan. Aku minta maaf," ujar Unohana.

"Aku juga minta maaf," Gin melanjutkan makannya.

Acara makan malam menjadi kelam. Aura-aura iblis menyelimuti ruang makan.

"Setelah makan, kumpul di ruang utama. Ayah akan memperkenalkan anggota baru keluarga kita," kata Gin disertai senyum rubah yang selalu melekat di wajahnya.

Ishida dan Nelliel selalu menatap Ulquiorra dengan tatapan sinis. Apalagi Unohana. Wajahnya menampakkan kalau dia orang yang kejam.

"Aku akan mengangkat Ulquiorra menjadi anakku. Ishida, Nelliel, baik-baik pada Ulquiorra. Ishida, Ulquiorra seusiamu. Dia akan sekolah disekolahmu. Nelliel, panggil Ulquiorra 'kakak'."

"Hei, aku Ulquiorra," Ulquiorra mengulurkan tangannya pada Ishida.

Ishida memalingkan wajahnya.

Ulquiorra kembali menarik tangannya.

"Aku Ulquiorra," Ulquiorra mengulurkan tangannya ke Nelliel.

"Aku Nelliel," Nelliel membalas uluran tangan Ulquiorra. "Hehe.. Salam kenal.. Umurku baru 6 tahun. Kita selisih 1 tahun ya, Kak!"

"Hn," Ulquiorra menyunggingkan senyum.

"Mm.. Nyoya?" Ulquiorra mendekati Unohana.

"Panggil aku Mama," ucap Unohana ketus.

"Mama?"

"Ya. Mama. Memang kau ingin memanggilku apa? Emak?"

"Tidak, Nyonya, eh, Mama."

"Baiklah. Kalian sudah saling kenal. Ulquiorra, besok kau sudah mulai sekolah."

"Ulquiorra! Cepat masuk mobil! Dasar lelet!" teriak Ishida.

"Hn."

"Jika kau masih seperti ini, lebih baik besok kau pulang jalan kaki!"

Seperti yang Ishida katakan, besoknya Ulquiorra jalan kaki. Bukan hanya besok, tapi tiap hari Ulquiorra akan pulang jalan kaki. Gin tidak pernah mengetahui hal ini.

Seperti biasa, Ulquiorra berjalan sepulang sekolah.

"Hei..., Ulquiorra..!" suara yang tidak asing bagi Ulquiorra.

Ulquiorra menoleh. Matanya membulat. "Grimmjow?"

"Hei! Kau sombong! Sekarang kau jadi anak pengusaha kaya. Kau melupakan aku ya? Jika melupakan aku sih tidak pa pa. Tapi jangan melupakan hari ibumu menangis menyebut namamu..."

"Ibu?" Mata Ulquiorra membulat.

"Iya. Ibumu. Ayahmu ternyata kaya, ya?"

"Kau bilang Ibu? Eh, kenapa kau ada di Karakura, Grimmjow?"

"SD Soul Society sedang rekreasi. Kita boleh pergi kemana-mana. Nanti jam 6 baru kembali ke bus."

"Eh, tadi kau bilang Ibuku menangis setiap hari?"

"Ya. Betul. Kau bersenang-senang di atas penderitaan Ibumu."

"Bukan. Aku di sini menderita. Hanya Ayah yang baik padaku. Mama, dia tak pernah menyayangiku. Ishida-saudaraku, dia benar-benar membenciku. Nelliel-adikku, dia kadang baik kadang juga jutek. Aku memaklumi itu. Aku ada, karna kecerobohan orang tuaku."

"Aku bisa mengerti itu."

"Apa yang harus ku lakukan? Aku ingin bertemu Ibu. Bagaimana caranya aku bisa ke Soul Society?"

"Kau bisa pulang dengan busku!"

"Kau benar!"

"Ayo ikut aku ke bus!"

"Hn!"

"Hiks, hiks! Ulquiorra.. Hiks! Aku harus merelakannya bersama Gin!" Rangiku mengusap air matanya. Tapi air matanya tetap turun tak mau berhenti. "Ulquiorra...!"

"Ibu?"

"Gara-gara rindu padamu, ibu sampai mendengar suaramu."

"Ibu, ini aku-Ulquiorra."

"Tidak mungkin! Aku pasti berhalusinasi! Hantu Ulquiorra! Pergi kau! Jangan ganggu aku!"

"Ibu, aku benar-benar Ulquiorra." Ulquiorra memegang pundak Ibunya.

"Aaa..! Hantu..!" tanpa berbalik Rangiku segera masuk ke rumah dan menguncinya.

"Ibu, bukaa. Aku benar-benar Ulquiorra.."

"Ulquiorra? Kenapa kau di sini? Kau seharusnya pergi! Pergi kau!"

"Ibu.. Kenapa? Kenapa Ibu mengusirku?"

"Aku bukan Ibu yang baik buatmu! Kau pembawa sial! Ibu tidak ingin sial lagi!"

"Ibu, bukankah dulu Ibu bilang kalau Ibu menyayangiku?"

"Aku tidak pernah menyayangi anak pembawa sial!"

"Ibu..."

Hujanpun menangis disertai derai air mata Ulquiorra.

'Maafkan Ibu, Ulquiorra. Ini terlalu rumit. Ini terlalu sulit untuk Ibu jelaskan'

"Kalau Ibu tidak ingin bertemu denganku lagi, aku akan pulang ke rumah Ayah."

'Jangan, Ulquiorra. Di luar hujan. Kau bisa sakit'

Akhirnya, Ulquiorra berjalan dalam derai hujan. Berjalan dari Soul Society ke Karakura.

"Mana Ulquiorra?" Gin membentak Ishida.

"A-aku tidak tahu. Dia jika ku ajak pulang dengan mobil selalu menolak," jawab Ishida terbata-bata. 'Kau itu di mana sih? Bodoh banget. Sampai sekarang kok belum pulang'.

"Kakak bohong, Papa! Tiap hari Kak Ulquiorra disuruh pulang jalan kaki!" seru Nelliel.

'Dasar mulut besar!' batin Ishida.

"Jalan kaki?"

"Tidak, Papa. Dia sendiri yang ingin jalan kaki."

"Bohong!"

"Sudahlah, Gin. Tidak perlu secemas itu! Sebentar lagi dia pasti pulang," Unohana menenangkan suaminya yang sangat khawatir.

Brukk!

Di luar terdengar seperti benda jatuh.

"Ada apa?" tanya Gin.

"Tuan Ulquiorra pingsan!"

~*"Mmhh.. Aku di mana?" Ulquiorra tersadar. Tapi penglihatannya masih remang-remang.

"Kau sudah sadar? Kau demam. 2 hari kau tertidur," kata Gin.

"Ha?" Ulquiorra bangun. "Ayah, Ibu kenapa? Ibu berubah. Ibu mengusirku. Ibu.. Ibu.. Kenapa berubah? Kenapa?" air mata Ulquiorra menetes.

"Ibumu pasti punya alasan."

"Alasan apa? Aku memang pembawa sial. Ibu pasti membenciku. Ibu pasti sudah ingin membuangku sejak dulu. Hiks hiks!"

"Ibumu tidak seperti itu! Ia pasti punya alasan. Dengarkan Ayah! Ibumu sangat menyayangimu lebih dari siapapun! Jangan menangis! Kau itu laki-laki!"

"I-iya."

"Kau harus yakin! Ibumu sangat menyayangimu!"

"Iya, Ayah. Ibu sangat menyayangiku."

"Mulai besok, Ayah siapkan mobil pribadi untukmu. Maafkan kesalahan Ishida, ya! Bagaimanapun juga dia saudaramu."

"Aku telah memaafkannya. Terima kasih, Ayah."

Karakura-Di mana remaja bernama Ulquiorra berusia 17 tahun.

Ulquiorra mengenakan dasinya.

"Kak Ulqui, makanan sudah siap.. Ku tunggu di ruang makan, ya!" seru Nelliel dari balik pintu.

10 tahun berlalu begitu cepat. Kini Ulquiorra telah tumbuh menjadi sosok yang tampan. Rambut hitam, mata emerald, kulit pucat, dan kelakuannya yang sok jual mahal.

Tidak ada yang berubah dari keluarganya. Ishida yang selalu memusuhinya, Nelliel yang kadang baik kadang pula nakal, Unohana yang masih memasang muka benci pada Ulquiorra, dan Gin yang selalu tersenyum rubah.

"Hari ini hari pertama anak-anakku satu sekolahan. Bahkan satu kelas," ujar Gin disertai senyum rubah yang selalu melekat di wajahnya.

"Hlo Papa, aku satu kelas dengan Kakak?" Nelliel histeris.

"Hm. Kau tidak perlu kelas 1. Langsung kelas 2. Kau senang, kan?"

"Tidaaakk.. Aku tidak mau satu kelas dengan si stoic itu..."

"Kenapa?"

"Jaga imej dong, Papa! Nanti kalau aku diejek gimana?"

"Diejek apa?"

"Ya.. Ya.. Kalau nanti Papa dibilang selingkuh, menduakan Mama, menghamili wanita lain, terus.."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi. Papa sudah mengaturnya."

"Aku tidak setuju, Pa!" Ishida mulai angkat bicara.

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa aku harus satu kelas dengannya? Satu sekolahan saja aku sudah muak. Apalagi satu kelas?"

"SMA Karakura High School adalah SMA favorit, terkaya, termegah, terkenal, terbagus, dan berkualitas. Papa ingin semua anak Papa mendapat pendidikan yang sama di waktu SMA."

"Tapi tidak harus membuat mereka satu kelas, kan?" Unohana angkat bicara.

"Itu agar mereka bertambah akrab. Kau senang kan, Ulquiorra?"

"Hn."

"Wah... Jadi ini, ya SMA Karakura High School? Indah sekali.. Aku beruntung dapat beasiswa di sini!" lelaki berambut biru masih terpesona dengan keindahan sekolah yang akan ditempatinya.

"Kak Ulquiorra, nanti tempat duduknya sebelahku, ya?" kata Nelliel.

"Hn."

"Asyiiik..! Kak Ulquiorra baik deh!"

Ishida hanya menghela nafas melihat tingkah laku adiknya itu. 'Ini akan rumit'

Ulquiorra melihat lelaki berambut biru yang masih menatap sekolah seperti orang bodoh. 'Grimmjow?'

Ulquiorra berjalan menuju lelaki tersebut.

"Hei Ulquiorra, kau mau ke mana? Bodoh," seru Ishida.

Ulquiorra menepuk pundak lelaki tersebut.

"Ada apa?" lelaki tersebut berbalik.

"Grimmjow?"

"Ulquiorra? Wo ho.. Ternyata kau masih mengingatku."

"Tentu saja, kawan."

"Kau sekolah di sini?" tanya Grimmjow.

"Hn."

"Kita satu sekolahan?"

"Ya. Bagaimana kau bisa sekolah di sini?"

"Aku dapat beasiswa. Aku merindukanmu."

"Bagaimana kabar Ibuku?"

"Ibumu pindah rumah. Aku tidak tahu dia pindah di mana. Dia tidak mengabarimu?"

Ulquiorra menggeleng.

"Sabar, ya. Aku juga tidak mengerti pikiran Ibumu."

"Dia teman kakak? Perkenalkan namaku Nelliel," Nelliel mengulurkan tangannya.

"Grimmjow," Grimmjow membalas uluran tangan Nelliel.

'Dia tampan dan berorot' batin Nelliel.

'Dia cantik sekali' batin Grimmjow.

"Hei, mau berapa lama kalian bersalaman?" bentak Ishida.

"E-eh, iya. Lupa," Nelliel segera menarik tangannya.

"Ayo, kita masuk!" ajak Ishida.

"Hei, kita belum berkenalan. Namaku Grimmjow," Grimmjow mengulurkan tangannya pada Ishida.

Ishida malah memalingkan wajahnya. "Ishida."

"Kau itu sombong sekali!"

"Kak Ulquiorra ternyata punya teman orang kaya, ya!" kata Nelliel.

"Sebenarnya aku hanya orang biasa. Aku bisa sekolah di sini karna dapat beasiswa," jelas Grimmjow.

"Apa? Jadi kau orang miskin?"

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ihh.. Jijik!" Nelliel mengusap tangannya dengan tissue. "Dasar rakyat jelata! Tanganku tidak pantas untuk kau pegang!" Nelliel memasuki sekolah bersama Ishida.

"Dasar sombong! Memangnya siapa juga yang mau bersalaman dengan orang sombong sepertimu? Lebih baik aku salaman dengan monyet!"

"Sudahlah, Grimmjow."

"Apa-apaan adikmu itu ha?"

Seorang gadis dengan rambut senja memegang koper warna pink. Ia melepas kacamata hitam yang sedari tadi menutup bola matanya yang indah. Ia membentangkan tangannya.

"Japan..! I'm coming..!" ia berteriak sekencang-kencangnya.

To be Continued...

Wo... Selesai... akhirnya... jangan lupa review ya!


	2. Chapter 2

Minna san... Tikasomnia here.. Adakah yang masih ingat dengan fic ini? Tika minta maaf ya soalnya udah dari tahun 2011 fic ini nggak diupdate.. jujur, Tika nggak punya inspirasi. Dan sekarang udah ada inspirasinya lagi. Penulisan di chapter 2 ini beda banget ama yang di chapter 1 soalnya seiring tahun berganti, pengalaman Tika pun semakin banyak.. Tika makasih banget lho.. yang udah baca fic ini juga yang review, makasih banyak..

Oke! Selamat menikmati..

**Bleach milik Tite Kubo**

**.**

**.**

**Tikasomnia**

**.**

**.**

**Bad Fact**

**.**

**.**

"Anak-anak, kita kedatangan murid baru," kata guru mereka yang bernama Kenpachi, "Silakan masuk.."

Orihime memasuki kelas barunya di SMA Karakura High School. Baru pagi tadi dia tiba di Jepang dia langsung berangkat sekolah untuk menuntut ilmu.

Teman-teman satu kelasnya langsung mengamatinya dengan pandangan takjub. Orihime yang memiliki tubuh sempurna dengan rambut indah juga mata yang bercahaya. Parasnya sungguh cantik juga senyum yang dapat membuat semua lelaki terpikat kepadanya.

"Namaku Orihime. Salam kenal, semua..," gadis itu membungkuk.

"Orihime, kau bisa duduk di sebelah Tatsuki."

"Baik."

Orihime menuju satu-satunya bangku kosong di kelas tersebut. Tanpa sadar matanya terarah pada sosok berambut eboni di pojok belakang dekat jendela. Orihime begitu terpesona. Mulai dari kulitnya yang pucat, rambut hitamnya, tatapan datarnya, hingga mata emerald yang seakan menghipnotisnya.

"Orihime...! Selamat datang di sekolah kami..!" seru Tatsuki yang langsung membuyarkan lamunan Orihime.

"Ah, ya. Apakah kau yang bernama Tatsuki?"

Perempuan berambut cepak itu mengangguk.

"Sudah, Tatsuki. Perkenalannya saat jam istirahat saja!" bentak Kenpachi.

"Baik, sensei," Tatsuki mengangguk di tempatnya.

Orihime duduk di tempatnya. Entah kenapa jantungnya berdetak dua kali lebih cepat mengetahui ia duduk di depan pemuda beriris emerald itu. Pemuda itu di belakangnya persis! Dari kaca saja ia dapat melihat pantulan wajah pemuda tersebut. Pemuda itu sedang mendengarkan apa yang dibicarakan Kenpachi-sensei dengam seksama. Benar-benar, sekali lagi, ketampanan pemuda itu membuatnya terhipnotis. Masuk ke dalam lingkaran mata emeraldnya. Menyusuri jauh hingga...

"Kalian mengerti?!" suara bentakan Kenpachi-sensei membuyarkan lamunannya dan refleks dia langsung berdiri dan meneriakkan, "Mengerti sensei!" dan tingkah konyolnya langsung direspon tertawaan dari teman-temannya. Tidak, dia sudah melakukan hal yang memalukan. Diam-diam ekor matanya melihat pemuda di belakangnya yang masih menampakkan ekspresi datar.

"Baik, baik. Duduklah, Orihime," perintah Kenpachi.

"Baik, sensei," Orihime kembali duduk dengan wajah memerah. Diam-diam pandangannya mengedar ke seluruh kelas. Teman-temannya terlihat masih cekikikan setelah melihat aksinya tadi.

"Kau lucu sekali!" komentar Tatsuki yang menahan tawanya.

Pelajaran Kenpachi berakhir dan seluruh teman sekelasnya langsung mengerubunginya untuk minta berkenalan. Jam istirahat, Orihime sudah mendapat gerombolan makan bentou bersama Tatsuki, Rukia, dan Nelliel.

"Hihi! Bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya?" tanya Nelliel.

"Aku juga tidak tahu.. Tiba-tiba saja aku refleks. Aku malu pada Kenpachi-sensei..," jawab Orihime dengan wajah memerah.

"Wah.. Sepertinya bentoumu enak," komentar Rukia pada bentou Orihime.

"Aku beli di supermarket tadi. Aku belum siap-siap bawa bekal," jawab Orihime.

"Memangnya, kau pindahan dari mana, Hime?" sekarang Tatsuki yang bertanya.

"Aku dari Amerika."

"Amerika?!" teriak mereka bertiga bebarengan.

"Hm. Kalian tidak perlu shock. Tenang saja. Hehe..."

"Kenapa kau pindah kemari?" sekarang gantian Nelliel yang kepo.

"Mm.. Aku punya misi rahasia," jawab Orihime dengan senyum misterius.

"Misi rahasia?" mereka bertiga saling tatap.

"Misi apa, Hime?" tanya Tatsuki.

"Namanya saja misi rahasia. Kalian tidak boleh tahu.."

"Kau kebanyakan nonton anime," sindir Rukia.

"Hehehe.. Tidak juga."

"Renji, ah! Itu telur dadarku!" bentak Tatsuki pada lelaki kekar berambut nanas yang baru saja mengambil telur dadar di bentounya.

"Coba ambil ini!" Renji membawa kabur telur dadar yang berhasil dicurinya diikuti Tatsuki yang mengejar di belakangnya.

"Itu pacarnya Tatsuki. Namanya Renji," jelas Rukia.

Mereka bertiga mengamati Tatsuki dan Renji yang dengan mesra berputar-putar di satu meja lalu adegan itu berakhir dengan Renji yang menyuapi Tatsuki dengan telur dadar. Tatsuki kembali ke tempat duduknya semula.

"Cie...," seru ketiga kawannya dan langsung membuat wajah Tatsuki memerah.

"Aku juga murid baru di sini," Nelliel mengubah topik pembicaraan, "Mungkin responnya beda denganmu. Mereka semua sudah mengenalku sejak aku SMP karena aku sering datang ke sekolah ini."

"Dia adik dari Ishida dan Ulquiorra," jelas Rukia sambil menunjuk Ishida yang sedang membaca buku. Sementara Ulquiorra? Entah di mana dia.

"Rukia juga punya pacar loh! Namanya Ichigo. Tuh yang lagi adu panco ama si murid baru Grimmjow," Tatsuki mengarahkan kepalanya ke arah Ichigo dan Grimmjow yang sedang adu panco.

"Ayo, Jeruk..! Jangan kalah ama si biru..!" teriak Rukia untuk menyemangati Ichigo.

"Menyenangkan sekali, ya!" Orihime merasa nyaman di sekolah ini. Namun... Kenapa ia tak kunjung mengetahui nama pemuda yang duduk di belakangnya? Apa dia tanyakan saja ya? Tapi dia malu...

"Kak Ulquiorra dari mana?" suara Nelliel itu menjawab rasa penasarannya.

Lelaki yang dipanggil Ulquiorra itu menatapnya lalu menjawab, "Kantin."

"Sudah kubilang, kan, bawa bekal saja. Kakak boros," omel gadis berambut hijau tosca itu.

"Hn."

"Jawaban apa itu?" Nelliel merasa kesal dengan jawaban Ulquiorra.

"Oh.. Jadi itu kakakmu ya, Nel?" tanya Orihime.

"Ya," jawab Nelliel malas.

"Kalian sama sekali tidak mirip."

"Dia kan bukan kakak kandungku, maksudnya, satu ayah tapi beda ibu."

"Benarkah? Ayahmu beristri dua?"

"Bukannya beristri dua.. Tapi.. Yah, sudahlah! Malas ngomongin ini! Ganti topik aja!" Nelliel berdecak kesal.

"Maaf, Nel," kata Orihime pelan.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hime. Oh ya, siapa yang tadi malam nonton Koizora?"

Dan... Perbincangan keempat wanita itu pun dimulai lagi dengan canda dan tawa juga diselingi saling bertukar gosip.

Bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Ketiga bersaudara yang tak lain adalah Nelliel, Ishida, dan Ulquiorra keluar dari kelas bersama-sama.

"Ayolah, cepat..," kata Ishida yang sudah tidak sabar menuju rumah tercinta.

"Kalian pulang saja dulu. Aku ingin jalan kaki dengan Grimmjow," kata Ulquiorra.

"Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi? Ayo, Nel," Ishida menarik paksa tangan Nel untuk mengikutinya.

Skip

"Tak kusangka kita bisa satu sekolah lagi," kata Grimmjow.

"Hn."

"Bagaimana dengan hidupmu? Banyak yang berubah?"

"Hn. Aku bisa menerima kenyataan ini. Bagaimana denganmu? Yang kau dapat bukan beasiswa prestasi, kan?"

"Hehe.. Tentu saja! Aku adalah atlet karate terhebat!" Grimmjow menyilangkan tangannya di belakang kepala.

"Sudah kuduga."

"Tapi kau jangan meledekku terus! Padahal semua orang biasa saja aku mendapat beasiswa tetapi kenapa adikmu tidak biasa?"

"Nelliel? Dia memang seperti itu," jawab Ulquiorra datar.

"Aku sempat terpesona padanya tetapi sekarang aku malah tidak suka dengan sikapnya yang sombong itu! Bagaimana menurutmu tentang anak baru itu?"

"Siapa?"

"Orihime.."

"Tidak ada yang menarik."

"Dia jauh lebih menarik daripada Nelliel," komentar Grimmjow.

"Kenapa kau membanding-bandingkan adikku dengan wanita lain?"

"Karena adikmu itu menyebalkan! Sudah ya.. Kita berpisah di sini."

Ulquiorra menatap kepergian Grimmjow yang berbelok ke arah kanan. Saat dia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan jalannya, tak sengaja ia berpas-pasan dengan teman satu kelasnya yang membawa tas plastik besar pertanda dia dari minimarket dekat area itu.

"Ulquiorra?" tanya gadis itu.

"Hn."

Senyum di wajah gadis itu merekah, "Kau tidak pulang bersama Nelliel? Bukannya kalian bersaudara?"

"Tidak."

"Oh ya, kenalkan, aku Orihime," gadis itu nampak kepayahan mengulurkan tangannya karena tas plastik besar yang dibawanya, "Kita belum berkenalan, kan?"

"Ulquiorra," tanpa menjawab uluran tangan Orihime, Ulquiorra memperkenalkan dirinya. Beberapa detik kemudian, lelaki pucat itu kembali melanjutkan jalannya. Orihime menurunkan tangannya. Ada gurat kecewa di matanya namun tangan itu langsung melambai, "Dah.. Ulquiorra.. Besok kau tidak perlu membawa bentou.. Aku akan membawakannya untukmu," Orihime buru-buru membekap mulutnya. Mengetahui Ulquiorra tidak suka membawa bentou, ia berinisiatif untuk membawakannya dan kata-katanya tadi adalah refleks seperti yang ia lakukan saat pelajaran Kenpachi-sensei tadi. Untungnya, Ulquiorra tak sedikitpun menoleh ke arahnya. Yah, sepertinya ia telah jatuh cinta dan mangsanya ini sulit untuk didekati. Tapi, ia yakin, suatu hari nanti, pasti Ulquiorra akan meliriknya. Meskipun banyak hal tak terduga yang akan mereka alami.

**To be Continued...**

**Terimakasih sudah dibaca.. **** Terima kasih juga buat Hizuka Miyuki dan Nelli is My Name..**


End file.
